1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to hydrostatic transmission systems and more particularly to pumps employed in such systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hydrostatic transmissions are often utilized in applications in which there are power using functions to perform other than that which is accomplished by the transmission itself. One example may be seen in the design of transit mixer trucks in which the concrete mixing drum is driven by the truck engine through a hydrostatic transmission. Certain other auxiliary truck operating functions, such as the deployment of the concrete distribution chute, also may be well performed through the use of fluid power. It has heretofore been necessary, however, to provide a separate fluid power system to accomplish such functions. These systems disadvantageously include a separate pump with associated drive, cooling, and control means which increase the total cost and add to the complexity of supplying fluid power for a given application.